Sun Devil Sparky (A Kangaroo Jack-ASU-NFLRZ Crossover)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Peck, Triton and Swift must find a way to save Sparky from poachers in Australia. Will Sparky survive? Find out! Rated K for some mild rude humor and Spoilers to Kangaroo Jack.


_**WARNING: This Contains spoilers to Kangaroo Jack! However, this is a NFL Rush Zone/ASU/Kangaroo Jack crossover.. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_The Beginning_

.

.

.

_It was a nice day in Australia, Sparky likes to travel to any country, city, or place he likes to go during the ASU offseason. However, the weather can be super hot in Australia. Sparky couldn't survive in this hot weather in Darwin without any materials for him.. Three Rusherz, Triton, Peck, and Swift must find a way to save their friend, Sparky the Sun Devil from Sun Devil Poachers all the way to Australia.._

_**2015, Tempe, Arizona:**_

"OK.. That should be good.." Peck said, setting up the decorations for Sparky.

"Speaking of which, where's Sparky?" Swift the Fox asked.

"I have no idea. Sparky should come here to his house for our little celebration anytime soon.." Peck replied.

"I hope Sparky's in Tucson, fighting Wildcats.." Triton said.

"I think.." Swift replied.

_**Later..**_

_It's been 3 hours, and it must be getting to sunset. Peck is worried if Sparky is OK.._

"Guys, I'm worried about Sparky right now. It's been 3 hours and he hasn't came back yet.." Peck said, worried.

"Uh, guys? You might wanna see this.." Triton replied, turning on the news on the TV.

Peck, Triton, and Swift all watched the news. And they all shook in horror when they heard the announcer say that Sparky is in Australia.

"For some you may be wondering, our favorite Sun Devil, Sparky has traveled to Australia!" The announcer said.

"Sparky!? In Australia!?" Peck shook.

"We must get there.." Swift said.

"Not until we find a way to get there.." Triton replied.

An imaginary light bulb popped up on Peck's head. Peck had an amazing idea.

"Guys, I got an idea!" Peck said.

Triton and Swift both turned to Peck.

"How about we should take the plane to Australia?" Peck asked.

"Hold your feathers, Peck. Your a bird! You can use your wings to fly!" Triton shook.

"I'm not gonna fly on the plane, I'm just gonna follow the plane you guys are in!" Peck replied.

"If there is an airport that has an Australia plane, then how should we get there!?" Swift asked.

"Hold on guys.." Peck said, grabbing the map.

Peck grabbed the map, and showed the two Rusherz how to get to LAX.

"LAX? What's that? Is it the medicine?" Triton asked.

"No, you crazy seal! LAX is the name of the Airport! Crazy!" Swift replied.

"LAX is also known as Los Angeles International Airport." Peck said.

"Oh, OK!" Triton said, rubbing his head.

"OK, how should we get here?" Swift asked.

"First, you start here in Tempe, then you stop here in PHX Sky Harbor, then you make your last stop in LAX." Peck answered.

"Then how are we supposed to go here during a 6-hour travel if were walkin' here!?" Swift asked in a mad tone.

"Guys, were not walkin'. We are just going to get some help from our flying friend." Peck replied.

"I hope it isn't small.." Triton said.

"It's not gonna be small, or medium, our friend, Alex is gonna hitch us a ride." Peck said.

"What's Alex gonna spawn out? Something that can fly?" Swift asked.

"You'll see guys.. Let's go!" Peck replied.

Peck flew to Alex's house while Triton and Swift used their teleporting machines to to teleport to her house. When they all got to Alex's house, Alex the hunter came towards the three Rusherz.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Alex asked.

"We need to get Sparky back to Arizona. Do you have a flying creature we can hitch for?" Peck asked.

"Where's Sparky at?" Alex asked.

"He's in Australia. Swift also heard that there could be some poachers. So we need to save him." Peck said.

"Huh. That's interesting. I've never seen a Sun Devil in Australia before.." Alex said.

"Look, Alex, we need our help from Sparky! There could be some hunters!" Triton replied.

"I got something we could hitch a ride on.." Alex said.

"Wait! Before we do that, our location is that we could start here in Tempe, then stop here in Sky Harbor!" Peck replied.

"Alright. Got ya!" Alex said, blowing a whistle.

After she blew a whistle, her pet Enderdragon flew and roared.

"Wow.. That's one big dragon.." Peck murmured.

"Yep. One biggie, isn't he.." Alex said.

The Enderdragon got onto the road, and Alex got onto it.

"Hop in guys!" Alex said.

"You two come with Alex, I'll follow the Enderdragon." Peck said.

The Enderdragon flew to the Sky Harbor while Peck followed the dragon. As if the dragon got to the Airport while Alex, Triton, and Swift are on while Peck followed them, they all got off.

"OK, we should be able to get in by now." Peck said.

"I'll put the Enderdragon onto a clear space, alright?" Alex asked.

Three Rusherz nodded and got in the Airport entrance. When they all got in, they were stopped by the security.

"Ticket?" The dog security asked.

"Uh, let me look for it. Triton said, looking for a plane ticket. Triton found one in his machines he had. It was the one he currently had. The dog security checked the ticket, and realized that it was old and used for his previous plane flight. The dog security kicked all three Rusherz out of the airport.

"Thanks a lot, crazy seal.. Now we can;t get into the plane.." Swift said.

"Triton, didn't you get a new ticket before that?" Peck asked.

"Dang it.. I forgot.. Sorry guys. That's the only ticket I had." Triton said.

"Don't worry! I got your ticket right in my hand!" Alex said, with the plane ticket in her hand.

"What's this for?" Triton asked.

"It's for the Qantas flight for LAX." Alex said.

"ALex, you are the best!" Swift said, while he and Triton got onto the Enderdragon.

"You guys get to the Airport, I'll follow the Enderdragon." Peck ordered.

"Got it." All two Rusherz and Alex said.

Peck followed the Enderdragon while it flew to LAX.

_**At LAX..**_

As if they all got to LAX, all three Rusherz got off of the Enderdragon, said bye to Alex, and then entered the Airport. They finally got their ticket to the Qantas plane in terminal 4.

"You said that you can follow the plane, Peck.." Triton said.

"I could, but the airport security said that I can't do that when we all got to the terminal, so we have to get in the plane.." Peck said.

"Oh, OK.." Swift said.

Later, they all got to the plane, and as the plane took off, it flew to Australia.

_**In Australia..**_

_They all got to Australia, and as if they both got off the plane, they went outside. They didn't get to the baggage claim because they didn't bring in their luggage. Anyways, as if they all got outside, they are thinking of when they could save Sparky.._

"So, what place should we go after Sparky?" Swift asked.

Peck checked the map on the Sun Devil locator, the machine beeps as if the red dot locates in the Simpson Desert.

"Should we teleport to the Gibson Desert?" Swift asked.

"We should if the teleporter works." Peck said, working on the teleporting machine.

The three Rusherz are teleported to the Simpson Desert.

"Well, glad it worked.." Peck said.

"Is there a machine that we can store our stuff?" Swift asked.

"I'm afraid not.." Peck said.

"Hey! Looking for this?" A dog asked, giving Peck a handmade purse.

"Who are you?" Peck asked.

"I'm Abby. I'm a Cocker Spaniel that can travel a lot! This purse was made to store stuff in here! In case you get really thirsty, here are some canteens!" Abby said, giving the three Rusherz the filled-in canteens.

"What are canteens?" Peck asked.

"Canteens are water containers.." Abby said.

Abby gave Triton a bag full of Sun Devil bait, and her old Brooklyn themed jacket that has "ASU" in it.

"Uh, I don't think I can fit in this.." Triton said, trying to put the jacket on.

"Let's just put this away and save it for later.. We need to find Sparky first.." Peck said, stuffing the jacket into a big bag.

"Alright then.." Triton said.

"So, what are you looking for?" Abby asked.

"We are looking for our friend, Sparky.." Peck said.

"Sparky.. Huh." Abby said.

"So, how are we supposed to walk to find Sparky?" Swift asked.

"You guys aren't walking, sillies! You guys are riding a Jeep! I will look for other Animals to see while you guys look for a Sun Devil!" Abby replied.

"Oh, right! Gotcha!" Peck said.

Peck, Triton, and Swift all got into the Jeep.

"So, how am I supposed to hit the brakes?" Peck asked.

"Well, you need a stool for the brake, so that way it'll be easier to push the brake or pedals." Triton said, setting up a brake/pedal stopper onto the brakes and the pedals.

The stoppers were made of wood, even it was smooth and it won't cause splinters onto Peck's feet. As if Peck started up the car, he pushed onto the pedals to drive the Jeep to look for Sparky.

_**Later..**_

_Some time later, Peck stopped the Jeep by pushing the stoppers onto the brakes. All three Rusherz got out._

"So, where could Sparky be?" Peck asked.

Swift was looking around. Until, he saw Sparky on the ground, unconscious.

"There he is!" Swift cried out, as three Rusherz came towards the Sun Devil.

Sparky was onto the ground, unconscious. Peck tried to wake him up, no answer.

"Maybe he was dehydrated.." Peck said, giving Sparky some water. As if Triton puts on the jacket on Sparky, he felt proud.

"Uh, Triton? You know that he would get really hot in this jacket, you know?" Peck said.

"Well, I thought he looks cooler in that!" Triton said.

Swift facepalmed.

"Ay yi yi.. C'mon guys. We need to take Sparky home before he wakes up and runs off, knowing that we are opposing humans." Swift replied.

When Sparky woke up, he shook in horror when he saw Peck, Triton, and Swift.

"_Don't scream, Triton!_" Peck thought, in a mad way.

Triton and Sparky both scream as the Sun Devil saw the three Rusherz in horror. The Sun Devil ran off very quickly.

"Dang it, he's getting away! Go after him!" Peck said, getting in the Jeep.

Peck pushed on the pedals, and the car drove towards Sparky.

"And he's got my old Seal diamond!" Triton cried.

"Then why did Abby put it in the jacket's pocket earlier ago!?" Swift yelled.

"I don't know!" Triton said.

The seal diamond's tail came out, and when Triton got the diamond, Sparky fell while he tripped on a small rock. Peck stopped the Jeep. When Peck tried to comfort Sparky, the Sun Devil ran off.

"He got away!" Peck yelled.

"At least I got my seal diamond back!" Triton said.

"Where did you get that?" Peck asked.

"From the jacket pocket!" Triton said.

Then why did Abby put it in the pocket earlier ago?" Peck asked.

"I don't know!" Triton replied.

Three Rusherz saw Sparky running towards the lake to get himself a drink.

"Should we go after him?" Swift asked.

"Yeah, but we have to be really slow.." Peck said.

After Sparky drank the water off the lake, he noticed something in the jacket's pockets. He saw some food, and some toys. Sparky grabbed the cup and ball toy, and played with it. It was getting boring, so he threw the toy on the ground. Next, he found a little some that he never tried before. It was a pepper. When he bit the pepper, he spat it out, thinking it was not good. And last, he found a twizzler. He bit it, then ate it.

"OK, we should get to Sparky right now." Peck said, walking slowly towards the Sun Devil.

Peck shook as the Sun Devil stood tall.

"Wow! Looking tall over here, Sparks!" Peck said.

Sparky shook as the net came towards him. When the net tried to catch him, Sparky ran off and hid next to the Jeep. The net caught Peck, leaving him captured.

"W-What is this! Get me out of here!" Peck yelled out, trying to get out of the trap.

"Hah! Our Sun Devil is ours now.." The hunter said.

The hunter realized that it was no Sun Devil. It was a Rusher!

"Wh- Where's the Sun Devil!?" The hunter yelled, releasing Peck out of the trap.

"Looking for this?" Abby asked, threatening the hunter.

"Huh? Oh, wow. A dog. Can you beat me?" The hunter asked.

The Sun Devil ran towards the hunter, and punched him. Abby handcuffed the Sun Devil hunter, and the Sun Devil hunter was placed in the Police Jeep.

"Well, Sir. You were trying to hunt that innocent Sun Devil, were you?" The officer asked.

The hunter gulped. The officer took the hunter to the Police station. As if Sparky shook when he saw Abby, he ran off.

"Guys, go! He's getting away!" Abby cried.

All three Rusherz got into the Jeep while Abby got into hers. Two Jeeps followed the Sun Devil, and as if Sparky was running quickly, Abby tried to grab him. Sparky dodged Abby's brabbing paws, and ran towards the Jeep where the Rusherz are inside of it.

"Almost there.." Swift said, trying to grab the jacket of the Sun Devil.

The Sun Devil went to the River, and the Jeep crashed to the rocks..

"Rusherz!" Abby cried.

_**At the dream..**_

_Peck, Triton, and Swift all got up from the crash._

"_Ugh… Where are we?_" Peck thought..

"I can't believe we crashed. Thank goodness we are not hurt.." Triton said.

The Sun Devil went towards the three Rusherz.

"Hey, Rusher guys! You know what my name is! My name is Sparky! I can sing, I can dance, like this!" Sparky added.

The Rusherz all tilted their heads. Sparky sang and danced, hip-hop styled. All three Rusherz screamed and ran off. Sparky was confused.

"What is up with them?" Sparky said in confusion.

_**After the dream..**_

_Peck, Triton, and Swift all woke up, scared._

"Wagh! Woah.. That was a dream.." Peck said, rubbing his head.

"Guys! Thank goodness you are OK!" Abby said.

"Well, how did you know.." Swift said.

"We should get to the Sun Devil back to Arizona. Shall we?" Abby asked.

All three Rusherz nodded. Abby slowly went towards the Sun Devil, and slowly grabbed the jacket. Abby quickly carried Sparky, leaving him squirming and thinking about running off. Af if she placed the Sun Devil inside the Jeep, she quickly closed the door.

"Well, that was quick!" Abby said.

"Quick? That took us long to catch Sparky!" Peck said.

"I think we should take him back to my location.." Abby said.

Peck got to the passenger seat while Abby took the driver's seat, and Triton and Swift sat on the back seats with Sparky. Sparky flinched a little.

"Don't worry, Sparks. We're here for you.." Swift cooed.

_**At Abby's place..**_

_Abby, Sparky, Triton, Swift, and Peck all got out of the Jeep. Abby felt proud of the Rusherz for their hard work._

"Guys, I'm proud of your hard work.." Abby said.

"Thanks. We should teleport back to Tempe for now on." Peck said, grabbing the teleporting machine.

As he tried turning on the machine, it stopped working due to overheating in the hot weather.

"Dang it.. It doesn't work anymore!" Peck yelled.

"No worries! You can use mine! I don't use it anymore, but you can have mine!" Abby said, giving the teleporting machine to Peck.

"Thanks." Peck said, turning on the small machine.

A beam of light came through the Rusherz and the Sun Devils, as Abby said goodbye.

"Goodbye.." Abby whispered.

_**In Tempe, Arizona..**_

All three Rusherz and Sparky teleported back to Tempe. As if they all went home, Sparky shook when he saw his home decorated with ASU stuff.

"Wow! That looks great, you guys!" Sparky said.

"Well, the first time you talked since you were gone.." Triton said..

"Thanks for your hard work!" Sparky said.

"Well, no problem. We were worried when you are about to get captured by hunters in Australia, but we were glad we saved you!" Peck said.

"Well, thanks for saving me. I just want to experience Australia, but due to the poachers, I just couldn't experience Australia.." Sparky said.

"Don't worry, Sparks. They won't be any hunters soon.." Peck said.

"Yep." Sparky replied.

"Well, friends?" Peck asked.

"Friends for life.." Sparky said.

"Now, that's just so sweet!" Triton said.

The sunset kept falling, and Peck and his friends all went inside to celebrate ASU day.

_The End.._

_**Well, thanks for reading this One-Chapter-Only story! NOTE: This is a Kangaroo Jack/NFL Rush Zone/ASU Crossover! Anyways, thanks for reading, and good reviews are accepted!**_


End file.
